


Tell Me I'm Wrong

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Hurt, M/M, Miles POV, insecure, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll love him to ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet  
> Quotes- Tristan talking  
> Italics - Miles's inner thoughts
> 
> I'm sorry.

 

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't have feeling for Maya" 

 _You're wrong. I don't._ Miles says nothing, but wants to say everything. 

 _You'll love him to ruins._ _Push him away._ _You don't deserve him._ _Stop looking at him._ _Stop wanting him._

He can't. He just can't stop wanting the one person that has been there for him. Tristan's always been there-a sunshine after a storm, an anchor to a ship, a conductor to an orchestra-when he's in pain, Tristan is the only one that can make him smile...make him free. 

It terrifies him, Tristan's devotion, unwavering and heartfelt, until now. He knows he has cracked it. He sees it on Tristan's face when he refuses to answer.

Tristan turns and walks away from him, leaving him without air to breathe.  _Don't leave me, turn around. Come back to me._

Tristan turns around, but he doesn't come back.

"You are a terrible person"  _Yes, I am._

"You use and abuse people-" _Yes._ " -and one day you're going to wake up and realize you have nobody." _I know._

It hurts, knowing that he has become just like him, like his father. He can't be what everyone wants him to be. He can't be what anyone needs. And it fucking hurts, that he can't be what Tristan wants, what Tristan needs.

".....Because I am so done" _Good. You hate me? I hate me too._

Tristan walks away, leaving him standing alone in the vacant hallway.This is how it's supposed to be, has to be.

Everything he touches turns rotten. He's like a plague to a city. If Tristan had stayed with him, Miles knew that he would have ruined him, tainted him. He couldn't bare to do that to Tristan, kind and loving, Tristan. He could never hate Tristan for not wanting him anymore. But, he would hate himself for still wanting Tristan, loving him.

He's broken. He can't cry. Numbness is all he feels. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Big Eyes- Lana Del Rey
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
